legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). Skills and Abilities Jill has a broad range of skills which she utilizes in her ongoing fight against bioterrorism. As well as having extensive experience in bomb disposal, she is very proficient at lock-picking, earning her the nickname "the master of unlocking" among her colleagues. Being in the Delta Force Program, Jill has learned to use and become proficient with a variety of firearms. Her aim is extremely accurate, evidenced by her landing a headshot on a Majini from 200+ yards away in a moving helicopter. It is said that while she suffers from increased recoil from high-caliber weapons due to not having as much strength as her partner, due to her Delta Force training, her accuracy is nevertheless "unrivaled". In terms of physical abilities, Jill shows immense upper and lower body strength. She was able to catch herself falling into a chasm with one hand and perform a muscle up with little effort, and she can fire multiple shots from high powered weapons like a Magnum with one arm. Her agility and lower body strength is almost unrivaled as well, with her possessing the ability to do a standing front flip onto an enemy's shoulders before snapping their neck and diving away, or doing a backflip from a kneeling position when recovering from her Double Knee Drop. Her reflexes and speed are immense as well, with her being able to disarm Barry in a fraction of a second, quickly dodging many attacks from B.O.Ws in Resident Evil 3 and in the non canon game Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, she was able to jump off a car and transition into a horizontal wall run in a mini skirt and boots. Jill's hand-to-hand combat ability is impressive, with her body officially described as "small and muscular" "compact and strong", and her fighting said to be "highly honed". She compensates for her relatively slight stature in comparison to her male counterparts with her immense speed and flexibility when fighting, favoring the use of lightning fast kicks and knife strikes over her fists. Her flexibility and small stature lends itself to her fighting, as she is able to hide and dodge in smaller spaces, was able to bring her leg up and kick Raymond Vester when he had her in a headlock, and she struck Wesker with kicks so quickly and powerfully that he doubled over. It can be said Jill is the next to Ada Wong in being the most acrobatic and flexible Resident Evil character, she tends to use acrobatics attacks in her moves, with many of her melee attacks featuring flips and rolls. In Lost in Nightmares Jill with the aid of Chris, was able to flip across a gap in the upper story of the Spencer Estate and land neately on the other side. With a knife, Jill is extremely proficient and prefers it to fighting empty handed, much like Leon. Contrary to most characters, Jill favors a stabbing motion with her blade rather than a slash, which although it features a smaller radius of attack, allows her to attack significantly faster than the other characters. Aside from combat and weaponry, Jill is a skilled piano player. Personality and Relationships Numerous official documents, including her character file found in Resident Evil 5, highlight Jill's unrivalled ability to remain calm under extreme conditions, while the manual for the remake of the original Resident Evil says that her quick thinking has kept herself and her comrades alive on numerous occasions. Despite her generally calm and collected demeanor, there are a few times where Jill loses her cool at the horrors of Spencer Estate and afterwards. When investigating a bathroom, a rotting zombie attacks her from a bathtub, taken by surprise Jill is forced to stomp the zombie skull in. Staring down in horror at the decaying corpse, Jill is overcome and vomits in a nearby toilet. In a smiliar vein when Jill runs into Barry who is investigating Forest's corpse she inspects her fallen comrade only to quickly turn away in horror, unable to face the decaying corpse of Forest. Jill also has a strong capacity for anger, upon discovering Albert Wesker betrayal and implication in multiple S.T.A.R.S officers's deaths, she calls him "pathetic" and like Chris bears a grudge against him for multiple games. Jill's hatred for Wesker reaches its peak when he captures her and sickeningly experiments on her, turning her into his puppet as revenge against Chris. Upon Wesker's death in the volcano, Jill expressed immense relief at her arch enemy's demise, saying "finally" while flying away in helicopter. Her profile in Resident Evil 3 describes her as cheerful yet determined, with a strong sense of justice, while her involvement with S.T.A.R.S., a BioHazard Containment Unit and co-founding, high ranking role within the BSAA show her years of commitment to stopping bioterror and fighting for peace and the protection of innocents. Jill is a loyal partner and friend to her fellow soldiers, particularly Chris Redfield. Her entire involvement in the Il Veltro conspiracy began through her search for Chris when he was reported missing. During the raid on Spencer's Estate, she proved that she was even prepared to give her life to protect Chris and stop hated enemy, Albert Wesker, when she tackled Wesker out of a window and over a cliff edge as he prepared to kill Chris. When she was taken by Wesker, Jill was experimented on and brainwashed by P30 which took a heavy toll on her physically despite granting her super strength and agility. Against her will, Jill became loyal to Wesker and Excella assisting them in their plans and even going so far as to infect innocent lives with the Uroboros virus. Despite being used as a puppet, Jill was responsive and only spoke when necessary. She carried out her objectives without question. Eventually, she did manage to fight back her brainwashed state thanks to Chris' voice calling out her name, but the effects of P30 proved to be too powerful for her to resist. Regardless, once Chris and Sheva freed her from Wesker's control she soon came back to her senses and aided them in their fight against Wesker. Being partners since at least 1998, they seem to share a very strong bond revolving around their partnership. Jill is shown to have a sense of humor, telling Barry in an email that since she was never given a funeral she better have one hell of a welcome back party. In a deleted piece of audio from Lost in Nightmares, she teases Chris about his apparent flirting with a co-worker, joking that she "didn't know he liked them so young." Rise of the VIllains Before the events of the story Jill and Chris teamed up with Spongebob, Captain America, Micky Mouse and Iron Man to attack Teddy's base to stop him once and for all. During there fight, Teddy was about to kill Chris with one of his Energy beams, only to push him and her off a cliff and persumly died. Darth Vader found them and rescued them. Darth Vader then used a replca of Wesker's mind control device used on Jill before, to mind control her and become a obiedent servant of his Brotherhood and assassion. Jill is later sent to go kill Wesker. Allies and enemies Friends: Chris Reinfield, Sheva, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django of the Dead, Lizbeth, Meowth, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Asami Sato, Phineas, Isabella, Falco, Ahsoka, Q, Jack O Lanturn, Meta Knight, Dipper, Mabel, Snake, Big Boss, Solidius, Sandy, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Professor Pericles, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Danny Phantom, Tak, Atomic Betty, Katara, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Aang, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Enemies: Albert Wesker, Nemesis, Iron Queen and her Syndicate Gallery Resident-evil-revelations.jpg Jill 3.png jill 1.png jill 2.png jill 4.png jill 5.png jill.png JillDLC.jpg capcom-jill-valentine-marvel-vs-3-comics-1920x1080-104692.jpg svsfvbsfbbd .jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Humans Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fifth in Command Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Superhumans Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Platt Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kathleen Barr Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kari Wahlgren Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Those Corrupted by the Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michelle Ruff Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502